South Supreme Kai
|Race = Shin-jin |Date of birth = |Date of death = Before Age 889Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, 1997 (Uub's death) |Gender = Male |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = Grand Supreme Kai (boss) Northern Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Eastern Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Western Supreme Kai (fellow Supreme Kai) Majin Buu (permanent fusee) }} Southern Supreme Kai (南の界王神) was the ruler of the Southern Quadrant of the universe and the most powerful of the Supreme Kais. Biography The Southern Supreme Kai lived a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kais with the other Supreme Kais. After both the Western and Northern Supreme Kais were killed by Majin Buu, Southern Supreme Kai was the next Kai to face the creature in combat. He managed to fight evenly with Buu, countering his attacks, landing a headbutt, and managing to rip the monster's arm off, which genuinely hurt and damaged Buu. However, Buu soon gained the advantage, dodging the Kai's energy ball and dealing severe damage to him with just a single kick to the back. The Southern Supreme Kai was ultimately defeated after the creature absorbed him with a sneak attack; the absorption of the Southern Supreme Kai transformed Buu into a large, hulking Majin. Due to being trapped within Buu over the next several million years, Southern Supreme Kai is permanently fused within the creature's being, never to be seen again. This also happens to Grand Supreme Kai, who is also permanently fused within Buu and becomes the basis for the creature's fat form. Power ;Manga and Anime The Eastern Supreme Kai states that the Southern Supreme Kai was the strongest of the Supreme Kais, strong enough that Buu absorbed him. In a filler scene in the anime, an extended version of the brief flashback in the manga is featured, and the Southern Supreme Kai is shown fighting evenly with Kid Buu (in contrast to the other Supreme Kais who were defeated and killed by Buu with little to no effort). He is stated to be much stronger than the Eastern Supreme Kai and strong enough to defeat Frieza in one blow. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Chasing Energy Ball' – A technique he used during his battle against Buu. *'Mighty Powerful God Shockwave' – The user charges green energy in his left hand, and then rushes and fires it towards the opponent. Used by the Southern Supreme Kai in Dragon Ball Heroes. Named Exertion in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Thunder Clap' – The Southern Supreme Kai smashes both sides of his opponent's head with his hands. Used against Buu, and named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' (playable) Voice actors *Japanese: Kazuyuki Sogabe *FUNimation dub: Chris Rager *Ocean dub: Scott McNeil Trivia *Although Southern Supreme Kai is the most powerful of the Supreme Kais, South Kai's quadrant ironically has the weakest fighters of the four quadrants in the Other World Tournament. Gallery References ca:Kaioshin del Sud Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males